a deadman's wish
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Four times Jason didn't remember and one time he did. Jeyna


_a deadman's wish_

**Summary** - Four times Jason didn't remember and one time he did. Jeyna

**Notes** - Another oneshot! Yay!

And we need more Jeyna guys. Who cares if Jasper is canon? (I shall never believe until they get good development) We need more!

We should form an army...

OR, A CAMP! (I know, my puns are lame...)

* * *

**I.**

He was gone. Missing. Lost. The words chanted in her head until they blurred together and sounded like some primal noise. He was lost and then he was found.

Yes he was so so different than she remembered. This Jason was more confused, unaware. He was snide with his comments and raced into situations without bothering to think. Her Jason made sure everyone was being pushed to their very limit and his jokes were the worst in New Rome. Her Jason was reserving with his smiles, making them all the more special, and thought every step through carefully.

Her Jason wouldn't stare right on past her, not even noticing how she trembled with barely continued pain. Next to her, Gwen clutched her arm desperately and murmured his name, praying to every god that he would remember them and would race up and apologize for leaving and they would all smile and go get ice-cream like they always did. That everything would go back to how it use to be before Juno had enacted her plan.

He leaned over and whispered something to the pretty girl next to him.

**II**.

"It hurts me too,"Hazel sharply informed her, sliding into the seat across from her desk and Reyna glowered at her before glancing at the pile of paperwork.

"Still. You'd think he'd remember that I fought next to him. That he's the reason you were granted entrance into Camp. But _noooo! _He just remembers our names and not...well,_us_."she threw her hands up in the air and her two metal hounds whimpered under the desk, almost as if saying '_We agree too._'. Hazel sighed and propped her head on her hand before offering a tentative smile.

"We should get Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen and go and eat ice-cream! Maybe that'll bring back his memory!"she sounded so enthusiastic that Reyna couldn't help but smile. Pretty soon, the paperwork lay in a pile forgotten as they came up with most ridiculous ways to jolt his memory.

"You can kick his ass! That happened louds of time!"

"Frank can accidentally drop his sword on his foot. It would bring back memories."Reyna couldn't help but jibe at the daughter of Pluto's boyfriend and she pouted, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"We're trying to help, not maim him!"Hazel finally burst and they both broke down laughing, clutching at their stomachs to try and contain themselves. They both tried to ignore how before, Jason would walk in and ask what was so funny and they both mock him, calling him 'Blondie' and 'Pika Pika'.

"Um,hey,I left my wallet here..."

Well, his timing was still the same, at least. They both stopped laughing, straightening up and eying the son of Jupiter of the door. He shifted awkwardly (Their Jason would said something around the lines of "Has my beauty stunned you yet again?") before shuffling in,heading to the back of the room where he and the Greeks had sat earlier in the day. Hazel's eyes were getting watery, probably wondering why he hasn't remembered anything by now when Percy remembered bits and pieces before drinking the Gordon's blood, and Reyna felt her blood boil with rage, angry that her friend was close to tears and that he barely noticed. Jason, oblivious to everything, picked up his wallet and headed back out, stopping before he exited.

"Thanks."

"Sure, Pika Pika."Hazel smiled nervously before slapping her hands on her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and tears threatening to fall out. The daughter of Bellona felt her heart stop and stared at him, hoping that maybe the nickname he hated would shock him - no pun intended - into remembering. Instead, Jason offered a shaky smile and closed the door behind him, his footsteps echoing as he trudged down the hallway.

Hazel began to cry before the door had even shut.

**III.**

"_Rey_-na. Go on a date with me?"Bobby's low and sensual voice asked, winking micheviously across the table and she laughed, already shaking her head.

"Damn. Can't blame a guy for trying." The entire group (Gwen, Dakota, and Hazel were also crowded into the small booth they always sat at.) snickered and she swiped Dakota's cupcake and bit into it, ignoring his cry of protest.

"A girl's gotta eat."she said around a mouthful of red velvet and he made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled slowly.

"But _my_ cupcake?!" Hazel mockingly patted his shoulder as if offering her condolences, giggling lightly.

"Your fault for ordering Red Velvet. You know Rey only loves M&Ms more!"she reminded him and the son of Bacchus groaned, slamming his head on the table and making the empty bowls of ice-cream rattle. Bobby rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"I'm the only one who should be banging my head against the table. I got turned down by Reyna. Again!" They all burst out laughing and could almost ignore the fact that Jason, the Latino Elf, and the Model (the two titles given by a drunk Dakota) were sitting across the room, talking amongst themselves and ignoring their loud, overcrowded booth.

"How can they all fit though?"Reyna heard the Model ask incredulous in one of the rare times that everyone shut up and she turned her head, raising a brow at the Greek. Flustered at being caught, she turned back to the Elf and Jason, her face a deep red.

"We all fit since in our free time, we have a hot fivesome."Gwen loudly declared and the rest of the room (An old senator that was hard of hearing and the girl that ran the register who was use to their antics) gaped as they jabbed each other in the ribs, giving through their daily '_Hit on everything that moves_' phase.

"Queen, gimme a piece of that!"Hazel yelled before breaking down in a fit of giggles and Dakota, feeling more daring than usual(Most likely from the Kool-Aid he always guzzled. Sometimes,Reyna doubted that was all that was in there), turned in his seat and smirked at a confused Jason.

"Ey, Grace. Do me the pleasure of gracing my bed tonight?" They all howled and pounded their tables, pretending it didn't hurt when he didn't reply ("Sure, only if Bobby tags along.")and only rolled his eyes, looking disgusted.

**IV.**

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Hazel and Dakota had died. Even in her mind, it sounded wrong and Reyna sat on her bed, sobbing loudly and gasping for breath. They couldn't have died. No! They couldn't!

_"Run!"Dakota roared, shoving campers ahead as the building crumbled, concrete slabs the size of horses falling from the sky. His blue eyes were wide with panic and he panted with breath, never stopping in his effort to force people out of the barrack under siege. Hazel, her forehead bleeding and the blood sluggishly pouring into her eye, held her arms up, weakly holding the steel supports*. _

_"Run,"she muttered, her voice weak and Reyna was swept away in the crowd of terrified people, fighting against them to try and reach Dakota and Hazel. The son of Bacchus scrambled towards the smaller girl, screaming her name over and over. _

_"Run! We have to get out! Hazel!"he yelled, sounding desperate and, too exhausted to protest, she allowed him to pick her up and run towards the door. The building, already detriorating fast, collapsed quicker and a steel beam caught Dakota by the legs, pinning him under them. _

_"Dakota!"Reyna screamed, Hazel's voice joining her. The daughter of Pluto shoved at the beam, trying push it off of him before stumbling back, raising her arms to try and force it up with her powers. It didn't budge and Reyna felt ready to run over here and push it off herself. _

_"Run...Go..."Dakota, selfless to the end, pushed Hazel slightly and the girl shook her head, tears pouring down her face. _

_"We're best friends 'till the end,remember? I'm not leaving you now." He shook his head, smiling sadly. _

_"You choose now to listen to me?"_

_"Dakota! Hazel!"Reyna screamed, two campers holding her back from rushing in("It's going to collapse soon. There's nothing you can do,"the buff one murmured and Reyna kneed him the groin, hoping to catch him by surprise but his grip remained steadfast.) and the two turned towards her, smiling sadly. _

_"I'm so sorry."Hazel whispered and Reyna shook her head, fighting harder to try and reach them. Dakota grinned weakly, not even attempting to get the steel beam off his legs. _

_"I don't want to see you soon, you hear?"_

_The rocks rained down on them and the sight of them smiling at her burned into her memory. _

It was getting hard to breathe and Reyna clutched the pillow to her chest, trying to calm down. Aurum curled up next to her, whining and pushing at her thigh with his nose, while Argentum stood at attention at the door, acting as a guard dog. Their last words repeated over and over in her head, their resigned looks appearing everywhere. Bobby and Gwen were in the infirmary, fighting to stay alive, and Hazel and Dakota had died.

A quiet knock came from the door and Reyna composed herself, trying to seem as if she hadn't just been bawling, before heading towards it and slowly opening it, wincing at the screech it made. Jason, hands shoved in his pockets and blue eyes rimmed with red, stands there awkwardly staring at the ground. Her heart suddenly stops and drops to her shoes.

'_Please don't tell me you remember now that they're gone. Please, oh please._'she closed her eyes, images of Hazel and Dakota alive and happy flashing before her. Tears welled up and her eyes shot open, immediately backing away from Jason. He frowned, staring at the ground before slowly following her.

"I realize you're the last person you want to see right now but I just wanted to...I don't really know. Sorry doesn't cut it but it feels like I should anyway. I'm sorry that they're...dead."His tone is flat and empty, sounding like he's a deadman talking but Reyna couldn't give a damn on how he said it. What mattered to her is what he said. _Dead_. Before, all she had been using 'died' since the word made it feel like a fact, like there was no way possible it could hurt her. But now that he had said it around, there was no way she could get around. They were _dead_.

"Get out,"she murmured, looking up and glaring at him with all she had. Hate boiled in her, threatening to bubble over. Jason, looking worried for her, didn't budge, only staring at her with mournful eyes.

"Reyna, I-"

"Get. Out!"she snarled, Aurum and Argentum circling her and growling at him. "Get out or I swear that I'll _kill_ you!"she screamed and instead of running, he slowly backed up, as if trying to give her the chance to apologize or ask for his comfort. The hate she felt soared. "Are you _deaf_ or something?! I SAID GET OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He finally turned around and headed out, never saying a word and keeping his head down. The traitor voice that didn't loathe him for making it cruel reality that Hazel and Dakota were dead whispered '_Stop threatening him. He's Jason, your friend._'.

"No,"Reyna said aloud, sliding to the ground in a heap. "The Jason I knew wouldn't of cared if I gave him death threats. He would of stayed. He would of helped me." She was sobbing again, feeling as if someone was pushing down on her chest. "My Jason wouldn't of left so easily. The Jason I loved is gone."

**V. **

Bobby and Gwen sandwiched Reyna between them, grasping Jason's hands and yelling at him to stay awake and that help was going to come. The Model ('_Piper_' she forced herself to remember) had ran off to get a child of Apollo, leaving them with him.

"It's kinda funny..."the blonde murmured, wincing as the gaping hole in his stomach was disturbed by him shifting. "I'm remembering everything now that I'm about to die. I have terrible timing, don't I?" Gwen sobbed, clutching his hand so hard that blood stopped running towards it.

"Don't say that! You're not going to die! You're n-"

"You always were a terrible liar,"Jason interrupted, smiling softly at her and Bobby shook his head, scowling fiercely.

"You aren't going to leave us now that we've got you back!"he ordered and the son of Jupiter laughed, his eyes watering.

"You can't boss me around. I'm the praetor, remember?"

"Former. Percy took your place,"Reyna weakly retorted and he grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling happily.

"It's the thought that counts right? You use to boss around because you were going to become praetor,"he reminded her and she bit her lip, trying to keep back the tears that were going to come anyway.

"We can't lose you too. Not after Hazel and Dakota,"Gwen moaned, leaning her head over him, her eyes squeezed shut against the torrent of tears. Jason squeezed her hand gently.

"We'll be evenly spread out now. I'll be with them in the Underworld and you guys will be alive and kicking. Don't screw up the balance." Reyna was suddenly struck with how similar his words were with Dakota's and she suddenly began to cry, fighting to keep it quiet. Bobby's arm slid across her shoulder and Gwen's, bringing them flush against his body, trying to offer them support and at the same time, reassure himself that he wasn't alone.

"Hey Rey...I always loved you, you know?"the words slipped out of Jason's mouth so casually, the assurance of death giving him courage that he wouldn't of had before. "Even when I was a jackass and didn't remember my bromance with Bobby and Dakota, the fact that my sisters for most of my life were Hazel and Gwen, and that I loved you. I love you. So, fulfill a deadman's wish and give me a kiss? But y-you don't have to."

_Reyna, her face surrounded by wavy locks of brown hair, frowned at the blonde reclining so easily in the chair next to her. Bold for a seven year old, she stood up, crossing her arms and looming over him. _

_"Stop being so smug that you won!"she protested, a slight lisp ruining her angry tone. Jason grinned widely, looking gleeful. _

_"No one likes a sore loser, Rey! Now, what shall my prize be?"he closed his eyes, deep in though, and pouting, she sat down in her chair, glaring at the pool where people were frolicking. Five minutes later, when he still hadn't said his prize, Reyna stood up and poked his cheek. _

_"Jason?"_

_"I got it!"Jumping out of his chair, ignoring her squeak of surprise, Jason smiled at her, looking proud of myself. "My prize is a kiss from you!" Noticing how she flushed a deep red, he realized the strangeness of his request and copied her, his blush resembling a tomato's. "But y-you don't have to. You can always buy me ice-cream instead!"_

Reyna, her eyes red from crying, smiled at him, caressing his face.

"You haven't changed."she told him before swooping down and pressing her lips against his. It wasn't a bruising kiss but nor was it chaste. Every emotion she had, all the hate that had evaporated, all the love that had hurt and helped her over the years, she poured into that kiss. When she pulled away, she instantly gripped Bobby's shirt for support, frowning at him.

"I've given you a kiss! You can't die now! Don't you dare Grace!"she demanded and Jason smiled at her, the light behind his eyes slowly fading.

"Sorry guys...Guess I'll see you later..."His eyes fluttered close and the three friends clung to each other, screaming at him to come back, to not leave him, to open his eyes and say he was just kidding around.

They had him before they lost him again.

* * *

**Notes** - Oh,that hurt to write...It was going to have a happy ending,I swear but than I typed this out and it hurt like a little bitch...And inadvertently caused me to want to write a Hazel/Dakota and Bobby/Reyna. Brain,why you suck so much?

For such a huge Jeyna fan, it's surprising I wrote my first real one just now... Review guys. Thanks for reading(:

(And yes, I know the ending was bleh...)


End file.
